Uprising
by Jasbel's
Summary: Uma historia de amor. Bella e Jasper. A historia começa cinco meses apos o trágico acidente na festa de aniversário de Bella


**Uprising**

Pequenos detalhes não vou traduzir o titulo, nada me pertence, os personagens são da Stephenie Meyer.

A historia é do jasperskitty - u/2175552/jasperskitty -

Historia Original em inglês - s/5580698/1/Uprising -

Boa Leitura.

* * *

1 - Capitulo - Prologo

Cinco meses haviam se passado desde a catastrófica festa de aniversário da Bella. Todos os Cullen se foram, mas não necessariamente continuavam juntos. Jasper sozinho retora a Forks sem saber o que esperar nem ao menos o que procurava. Lua Nova.

Jasper POV.

O tempo às vezes passa rápido de mais. Dias se transformaram em semanas, depois meses e de repente era Janeiro.

Os como eu falam que isso é normal quando você está se divertindo.

Bem eu não saberia dizer. Mal conseguia me lembrar da ultima vez que tive uma diversão real pelo menos. Figurativamente bem, como vampiro eu era equipado com a mais perfeita das memórias, o que em minha opinião, atualmente era mais uma maldição do que uma benção. Tudo que eu tinha feito vivido, gravado em ferro e fogo nas minhas lembranças. Lógico havia coisas boas, mas outras eu ficaria mais do eu feliz em apagar da minha mente. Mas isso não era uma possibilidade. Eu fui forçado a viver com as minhas memórias, todas elas, para sempre... ou pelo menos até que alguém pudesse voltar a ter a felicidade comigo. Não quero parecer arrogante ou nada assim, mas achar essa pessoa realmente, as chances estavam contra mim.

Mas também tanto faz.

Quando me deixo pensar, lembrar houve um momento na primavera passada, quando estávamos caçando o vampiro rastreador. Bem matar James, rasga-lo em pedaços e tacar como neles, isso foi agradável. Não que eu tenha grande prazer em matar, isso às vezes realmente pode ser doloroso para mim ao menos, mas James naquela época eu queria mata-lo três vezes mais. Não por prazer, bem um pouco talvez, mas principalmente por vingança. Afinal de contas James tentou matar um membro da minha família. Um novo membro, um membro humano, mas da família no entanto. Em meu livro de regras isso era uma razão boa mais que o suficiente para tomar medidas drásticas.

Ninguém tinha permissão para machucar minha família.

Nem mesmo eu.

Principalmente eu.

Por isso eu tinha que me afastar de todos, por isso eu sai. E mesmo que me doa ter que ficar longe, eu não tinha intenção de nunca mais voltar. Afinal como eu poderia? Não conseguia nem me olhar no espelho, que dirá encara toda ou quase toda minha família. Me corrijo mentalmente, _minha ex-família, ao menos era assim que parecia para mim_. E com razão, depois do que fiz.

Minha mente estava feita sobre esse assunto, mas aparentemente Peter não estava de acordo com meus pensamentos.

Ele me encurralou um dia na mata que fica atrás da casa, me pegando de surpresa e desprevenido. E Confesso isso era uma realização e tanto, considerando que eu era um empata. Eu realmente devia ter visto, ou me expressando melhor, sentido ele, mas não consegui. Não desmerecendo Peter, mas novamente, eu andava muito preocupado comigo mesmo, com pensamentos e lembranças, para perceber que a paciência de Peter estava finalmente esgotada.

Peter normalmente tenta manter um controle rígido sobre seus sentimentos – confesso ser o grande motivo para isso – mas não nesse momentos. Nem mesmo meu dom como empata era necessário para ver que ele estava chateado. Estava tudo ali gritando em seu rosto, voz, postura.

"Jasper, você sabe que Char e eu te amamos, temos u respeito enorme por você, já chega, isso já é mais que o suficiente." Peter estava sendo Peter sem rodeios.

"Não sei o que quer dizer."

"Terá que fazer melhor que isso, Major." Ele bufou, vendo através de minha fraca tentativa de escapar da conversa. "Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. Se você está tentando ganhar o premio de maior cara azeda e sofredora do ano, parabéns ele é seu. Sério cinco meses? Isso sem duvida é um novo recorde. "

"Sim..." tive que grunir concordando, Peter estava certo, já era hora de me recompor. Passar os últimos cinco meses me lastimando além de não estar realmente me fazendo bem, estava sendo uma perda de tempo, para não mencionar o quanto era vergonhoso e embaraçoso, uma vez que havia testemunhas. Não que Peter ou Charlotte fossem esfregar isso na minha cara. Não estava me machucando de propósito, mas mostrar tamanha fraqueza... imperdoável.

"Eu sei que você perdeu sua antiga vida... mesmo que eu nunca vá entender o motivo." Peter disse, com um aceno de cabeça. Eu comentei sobre o que pesava sobre minhas costas. Nós já tínhamos passado por isso milhares de vezes. Eu sabia onde ele e Charlotte pensavam sobre eu ter ido morar com os Cullens. "Eu entendo. Você passou os últimos cinquenta anos com eles. Eles eram sua família, sua âncora, e agora se foram, você está se sentindo perdido."

"verdade." Eu concordei, mesmo não sendo necessário dizer em voz alta. "Mas talvez isso seja o melhor que eu podia fazer. Sejamos realistas eu não tinha lugar entre eles."

"Talvez." Peter concordou, mesmo sentindo que ele queria falar algo completamente diferente, e isso o deixava louco. Talvez ele queria mesmo dizer algo como – Eu te disse – Mas ele não falou. "Mas mesmo assim, você precisa dizer adeus, você precisa fazer as pazes e ter uma conclusão... de uma vez por todas." Ele insistiu com o seu tom de – não se atreva a tentar discutir comigo, eu sei o que é o melhor de qualquer forma. – e claro eu desisti, como sempre, eu sabia que era inútil discutir com Peter, especialmente quando ele estava assim.

Peter era único. Eu não sabia se esse era seu dom ou se ao menos ele tinha um para começo de conversa, mas ele certamente era especial a sua maneira.

"Eu só sei coisas." Ele me disse uma vez, encolhendo quando eu lhe pedi mais detalhes, claramente não estava disposto a elucidar. Talvez ele nem sabia exatamente o que era seu dom. Eu nunca o pressionei sobre isso, apenas aceitei seus caprichos que as vezes pareciam loucos, outras ele me assustou com sua perspicácia, as insinuações que ele me jogava, relutante em colocar tudo em palavras.

Mas, como sempre eu sabia que podia confiar nele completamente, mesmo quando nossas opiniões eram totalmente diferentes sobre as coisas. Ele rapidamente se tornou meu melhor amigo, em uma época em que isso era algo impossível. Não é de se admirar, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos. Ele era a única pessoa que sabia exatamente cada detalhe da minha vida e me aceitou por quem eu era, assim como eu a ele. Éramos irmãos no todo sentido da palavra, ou tão próximo pudesse ser.

"E você provavelmente vai querer ter suas roupas e objetos pessoais que ficaram para trás." Ele acrescentou como quem não diz nada de mais.

Peter tinha feito seu ponto. Não a parte sobre minhas roupas. Isso era um ponto com o qual eu menos me importava, eu poderia facilmente comprar novos. Mas quando deixei Forks, sai com tanta pressa que não tive tempo para trazer comigo meus preciosos pertences, como meu violão, meus livros, e as poucas coisas que me lembravam da minha vida humana, que eu tinha levado comigo todos esses anos, não era só um capricho eu realmente não os podia deixar para traz. E como sempre, Peter também sabia disso.

Tentei convencer Peter que ficaria bem fazendo isso sozinho, mas claro que ele teve que discordar.

"De jeito nenhum, você não está pronto para lidar com tudo isso por suas próprias pernas."

Mesmo sem dizer seus nomes, eu sabia que ele estava falando sobre Alice e Edward – Minha adorável esposa e meu querido irmão -. Eu pensei em relutar sobre sua objeção, mas ele estava com aquele tom de voz persistente que só Peter podia fazer, e eu sabia que ele não iria ceder sobre esse assunto. E sendo honesto, eu não tenho certeza se seria capaz de lidar com todos reunidos por minha causa. Por mais rápido que fosse, certamente não seria agradável. E ter a influência calmante de Peter poderia realmente ser útil.

"Tudo bem vamos fazer do seu jeito." Eu resmunguei. Não havia necessidade de parecer muito ansioso em aceitar sua oferta... bem diferente do que colocar em ênfase meu estado de humor patético.

Obviamente Peter não se deixou enganar. Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro, rindo enquanto caminhava de volta para a casa.

Alguns dias depois eu estava sentado na varanda em uma antiga, mas confortável cadeira de balanço, olhando para o espaço, mais uma vez perdido em minhas lembranças e pensamentos. Era a noite antes de nossa partida, e para ser honesto eu estava enlouquecendo de nervoso. Mesmo depois de toda a conversa que eu Peter e Char, tínhamos tido ao longo dos últimos dias.

Foi perto do crepúsculo e ainda muito quente para a estação. Não que isso importasse, já que eu era praticamente intocável pelas mudanças de temperatura. Mas o calor ainda era bem agradável.

Não havia necessidade de olhar para cima, eu podia ouvir e sentir Peter saindo para se juntar a mim.

"Nos devemos caçar antes de sair." Ele anunciou e eu concordei, embora não estivesse realmente com fome. Com uma piscadela brincalhona ele acrescentou. "E claro, eu preciso fazer uma despedida apropriada para minha esposa. Então por favor não tenha pressa."

Eu gemi revirando os olhos para ele. Peter apenas sorriu e volto para dentro de casa. Não me demorei também, rapidamente fugindo para a floresta próxima da casa.

O relacionamento de Peter e Charlotte era muito semelhante ao de Emmett e Rose, pelo menos no quesito sexo. Eu estava feliz por eles, pelo menos eram uma pouco mais compreensivos, mas solidários com o meu atual estado emocional, tentava ao máximo não incomoda-los com muita frequência em seus desejos luxuriosos. Ouvi-los era bastante difícil, mas ser capaz de sentir e assim sendo forçado a experimentar por mim mesmo quase como se estivesse vivenciando, era algo que não estava com nenhum humor. Na maioria das vezes, eu só os deixava sozinho em casa... por horas, apenas por segurança. Como estava fazendo agora.

Não me levou muito tempo para encontrar uma manada de veados. Com precisão cirúrgica abati o maior deles, o drenando rapidamente antes de me livrar da carcaça. Mesmo tendo Peter e Charlote se alimentando de humanos eu ainda me alimentava de animais. Engraçado, eu não havia escorregado nem mesmo uma única vez nesses cinco meses, embora não houvesse ninguém para quem eu precisasse me provar, a não ser eu mesmo, Carlisle estaria orgulhoso de mim.

 _Carlisle._

Sentei em um toco de árvore colocando minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Pensar em Carlisle trouxe de volta todos os sentimentos de fracasso e decepção de volta. Eu tentei com grande dificuldade enterrar as lembranças daquela terrível noite, um momento, um passo errado, um evento bobo, e tudo tinha sido mudado... A festa de 18 anos de Bella. Por mais que eu tentasse não dava, cada vez que fechava meus olhos eu via a expressão de horror em cada um dos rostos, os rostos da minha ex-família.

Esme minha mãe, Carlisle meu pai, Emmett e Rose, meus irmãos, todos eles tinham ficados chocados. Mas o pior eram os de Edward e Alice, havia muito mais que horror e decepção debaixo da superfície. Algo sobre o qual eu não me atrevia a colocar meu dedo... Nojo? Medo? Realização? Eu não tinha certeza.

Por que Edward tinha que lançar Bella sobre aquela mesa? Eu sei ele estava tentando protegê-la, sobre isso eu não podia julga-lo. A magnitude de todos os sentimentos tinha sido grande de mais, eu estava completamente nublado agindo por puro instinto, nenhuma ação racional.

Emmett e Rose com muito trabalho tinham me arrastado para fora rapidamente, e fizeram seu melhor para me acalmar, e de certa forma ele conseguiram, mas não como eles esperavam. Claro, assim que eu estava fora de casa a névoa que tinha em minha mente foi varrida pelo ar fresco. Isso foi o suficiente para tomar uma decisão, ali sentando na grama úmida olhando a enorme casa branca e percebi que nunc poderia voltar, nunca mais teria um lugar entre eles. Esse conhecimento tinha sido de mais para segurar e eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Então eu disparei, simplesmente corri.

Claro que não tinha sido a primeira vez que eu estraguei tudo, mas desta vez tinha sido totalmente diferente. Drenar um humano aleatório era uma coisa, mas quando você tenta matar um membro de sua própria família – especialmente alguém tão inocente e encantadora como Bella – então sem dúvida você era um monstro. Eu só sabia que não havia maneira alguma da minha família me perdoar pelo que tinha acabado de fazer. E que o inferno congele eu mesmo ainda não podia me perdoar.

Quando vim para cá todos esses meses atrás, fazendo meu caminho a pé, eu tremia como uma folha. Claro Edward sempre tinha sido o mais rápido da família, mas naquela noite eu tinha corrido mais rápido do que nunca. Motivado pela necessidade de colocar tanta distância entres eles e eu, cheguei ao Arizona em tempo recorde. Sentimentos como a raiva e o auto ódio rolavam por mim como ondas. Eu não tinha sido capaz de obter o controle sobre minhas próprias emoções. Eu realmente pensei que eu poderia estar perdendo a cabeça.

Claro Peter estava mais que feliz em me ver, considerando que pouco tínhamos nos visto nas ultimas décadas, mas assim que ele realmente viu minha condição, ele não demonstrou ou sentiu nada além de preocupação e amor. Naquela época eu tinha certeza que seu primeiro pensamento foi que eu tinha deslizado mais uma vez, mas ele não disse nada. Um olhar direto em meus olhos, e provavelmente todas suas duvidas sobre isso estavam respondidas. De bom grado sua presença finalmente tinha sido capaz de realmente me acalmar, o que me ajudou a explicar uma parte do que acontecia comigo e meus sentimentos.

As primeiras duas semanas que se seguiram Peter e Char, tinham me dado espaço e tempo para descansar. Eles não me forçaram tentando me fazer responder a todas perguntas que certamente eles tinham. Sendo sincero eu mal os tinham visto naqueles dias. Peter tinha percebido que eu precisava de tempo e o tinha dado a mim, coisa pela qual eu seria eternamente grato. Mas depois de 16 dias ele finalmente volto e exigiu uma explicação mínima para a minha aparição repentina em sua porta.

Contei-lhe tudo, desde o primeiro momento em que Bella tinha entrado em minha vida até à noite em que tentei mata-la. Ele foi muito paciente e atencioso, ouvindo minha historia sem me interromper nenhuma vez. Mesmo quando eu disse a ele que eu tinha saído correndo fugindo depois do fatídico acidente, ele não falou nada.

Eu tinha sido um grande covarde, e eu ainda era. Medo de enfrentar minha família. Eu não tentei falar com eles nenhuma vez em todos esses meses, e o que tornou tudo muito pior foi o fato de que nenhum deles tentou entrar em contato comigo também. Eu tinha certeza que Alice sabia exatamente onde eu estava, e ela não havia tentado me contatar. Esse fato apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas. Todos eles ainda etavam com raiva de mim, decepcionados com o meu comportamento, e eu não podia culpa-los, pois era o mesmo que eu sentia sobre mim. Mas eu sabia que estava na hora de fazer as coisas corretamente, pedir desculpa a eles e colocar o passado para trás. Caso contrário, eu sabia que não seria capaz de me mover para frente, onde quer que o futuro fosse me levar.


End file.
